


Wakey Wakey Rise and Shine (emphasis on the 'rise')

by hoaxsuicide (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluffy, Forgive Me, Frottage, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, here is day 2, i'm sorry i didn't upload one yesterday, lazy morning sex, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoaxsuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said that waking up had to be such a bad thing? Sherlock gets woken up in a way that can only be described as the opposite of bad...with John's help of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey Rise and Shine (emphasis on the 'rise')

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second day to the 30 day OTP porn challenge even though it's the third day in that I started this challenge...i'm sorry, i've failed already but let's just pick up where we left off shall we...  
> for more info see the authors notes on day one.  
> Day 2: Naked kissing (and i cheated a bit since frottage wasn't on the list ;D)

Sherlock was in that state just between consciousness and slumber when he felt soft warmth peck his mouth suddenly, then his cheek, then his forehead. He squirmed a bit, feeling his duvet shift across his bare skin, the detective’s first thought was that he was dreaming but when what only could be one of John's sturdy hands carded through his hair, he smiled softly at the notion that this wasn’t a dream.

John kissed his closed eyelid then moved his mouth over Sherlock's ear, kissing behind it before mumbling in a voice thick from sleep,

“Your cock woke up before you did lazy bones.”

Sherlock chuckled softly and shifted, feeling that, yes, his member was quite erect. He gasped quietly as the sensitive skin brushed up against the duvet and felt John's breath puff out against his cheek.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open to look the doctor in the face, he had a crease on his cheek where he had slept on the covers funny and Sherlock ran a hand over it endearingly, pulling his face down to kiss him. It was a soft, sleepy kiss that was obscured slightly from their morning breath but none of them seemed to mind enough to stop.

Stretching his thighs out, Sherlock discovered that – _oh_ — he wasn’t the only one that was half hard. As if reading his mind, John rutted gently into his thigh with a small grunt that was dissolved by Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock keened, rolling onto his side to face John, they both took this time to draw air from their kiss.

“Well good morning to you too.” John panted, licking his lips as he gazed into his lover’s sleep dazed eyes. Sherlock shuffled forwards until he could feel the heat coming off John's body, wrapping one of his hands around the back of his neck and stroking the hair at his nape.

“You’re aroused.” He stated; his voice was also quite raspy and deep from sleep.

“Wow, they don’t call you the greatest detective for nothing, eh?” John teased, leaning in further so that their breath mingled. He wrinkled his nose, “Morning breath isn’t exactly romantic…”

“Well I’m not brushing my teeth now, I’m comfortable…” Sherlock grinned, “Not to mention half erect.”

John puffed out a laugh.

“Well, yeah, can’t really argue with that.” He smiled and Sherlock grinned, nuzzling closer until they were locked in another lazy kiss.

John ran his hand down Sherlock's side, causing the man to shudder and pull him closer into his naked body, skin on skin causing electricity to spark through their bodies. Sherlock could feel John's erection straining against his underwear and he desperately squeezed a hand between them to tug at the waistband.

John chuckled into the kiss and pulled back slightly so that he could assist his lover in removing the offending piece of clothing. When John was mirroring Sherlock's nakedness, the detective pulled him in close again and connected their mouths with more breathless vigour than before.

The air almost left John's lungs from the force of the kiss but he soon caught up, gripping Sherlock's jaw as he pulled him close by the small of his back. Sherlock bucked forwards with a groan and jerked their cocks together in glorious friction.

John's back stiffened under the pleasure, growling openly into his lover’s mouth in a way that made Sherlock visibly shudder in his arms as he repeated to grind his erection into John's. John separated the kiss, rolling Sherlock onto his back with their hips tightly connected, circling his hips as he began his own rhythm of grinding.

He watched for a moment as Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth hung open in a silent moan of ecstasy before leaning down again to slide his tongue against Sherlock's equally hot one. Two shaky hands grasped John's hips with an iron grip, which John appreciated with a moan, and helped guide their cocks over each other, the activity slowly becoming easier as their members became slippery with pre-come.

Sherlock was openly panting now, interrupted only by breathy moans that John lapped up into the kiss and John had to be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying it just as much.

“Oh John!” Sherlock moaned, biting gently down on John's lower lip, earning him a whimper from the man above him. He swiped his clever tongue against John's soft palate and he felt John's knees go weak around him, his pace faltering slightly before picking up again at a devilish pace.

Sherlock writhed, pulling back from the kiss to pant heavily as he felt the pressure slowly building at the base of his spine become a little more intense.

“Oh fuck!” Sherlock swore, the indecency still making John's cock pulse even after all the times they’ve slept together.

John gazed down at his lover and wiped the curls from his sweaty forehead, helplessly trying to bite back a moan of his own as one particular thrust brought some friction directly against his frenulum.

“Oh, Sherlock, yes! Good Boy! Come for me my Good Boy!”  John groaned, his thighs beginning to shudder with the effort of his labour as he felt his own orgasm curling at his spine.

If Sherlock was even considering making this draw out any longer, all thought for that was quickly dissolved as John's words reached his ears and he felt his balls draw in close to his body.

‘ _That bastard’_ , John knew that Sherlock had an embarrassingly effective praise kink and he used it well.

“Oh, oh god Jo-” Sherlock flailed, his exclamation cut off by a drawn out moan as he arched his back, his cock pulsing violently as he came in steady strings over John's still thrusting cock. Sherlock, overwhelmed, was ridden through his orgasm into almost oversensitivity as John's thrusts became more and more stuttered until finally he came with a,

“Oh fuck, Sherlock!” and an almost animalistic grunt.

The doctor collapsed immediately, his shoulders shaking as the muscles were finally removed of so much strain. Sherlock winced slightly as his over sensitive cock slid, flaccid, over John's softening one for one last time before John rolled over next to Sherlock, still panting heavily.

The both of them lay there for a while, coming down from their orgasms slowly as if to saviour the endorphins rushing around their bodies. After a while Sherlock rolled over, carefully placing a kiss to John's damp temple, his hand resting on his still heaving chest.

“That was great, thank you.” Sherlock muttered, still more than a bit bashful about pillow talk. John smiled but made no move to shift, his legs still weak from the amount of strain it took to keep himself propped above Sherlock.

“Great way to start the day.” He joked, looking up at Sherlock who gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles before kissing his forehead once more. He was always oddly romantic after sex but John wasn’t really complaining.

“Well then, I’m going to go brush my teeth and make a cuppa, do you want one?” Sherlock asked, already moving away from John. John smiled and stretched, his muscles still contracting, before rolling onto his side.

“Wow, you’re offering to make me tea? I must have been great.” He teased and Sherlock gave him an amused look that said ‘don’t push it’. John laughed and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “Well if you’re offering then yes please.” And with that Sherlock got up and sauntered into the bathroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed and want to see more of this 30 day challenge thing!  
> Also you can follow me on tumblr at the url hoaxsuicide


End file.
